


Дуэльная практика (Dueling Practice)

by stary_melnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Intimidation, Rough Sex, Sex, Shushing, Teasing, Wall Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Тина проникла в тренировочный зал авроров, чтобы попрактиковаться и не растерять навык к тому моменту, когда её восстановят в должности и переведут из Отдела регистрации волшебных палочек.Но она не заметила, что кое-кто за ней следил. Кое-кто жутко недовольный тем, что его помещением воспользовались без разрешения.





	Дуэльная практика (Dueling Practice)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dueling Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538241) by [CorgiGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiGal/pseuds/CorgiGal). 



— Редукто!

Тяжёлый канализационный люк разломался пополам, громкий звук разрываемого металла эхом отразился от стен Манхэттенского тренировочного центра. Щёк Тины коснулся всего лишь лёгкий порыв ветра, а две разрубленные половинки люка с противным лязгом упали совсем недалеко от неё.

Наконец она смогла перевести дыхание и рукавом стереть со лба холодный пот. Пожалуй, прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как в этой тихой комнате она выпустила из палочки первое заклятие, но несмотря на то, что тело предательски умоляло об отдыхе, она не могла остановиться.

— Сброс имитации, — сказала она в пустоту, и помещение снова стало светло-серым.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что работа в Отделе регистрации палочек была такая же серая, как окружающие её сейчас стены. Самым большим или худшим происшествием за последние пару недель стал сердитый венгерский волшебник, который сильнее обычного барабанил кулаком по её столу, пока ожидал своего разрешения. Абернати, дурак, конечно сразу же прибежал, хотя в его помощи она точно не нуждалась. Всего месяц назад она гонялась за убийцами и маньяками, а сейчас должна терпеть "миссию" Абернати по своему спасению от большого злого и нетерпеливого венгра. Обхохочешься.

Она закатила глаза и поправила сбившуюся белую блузку. Пот, покрывающий всё тело, проник на одежду, и теперь очертания её фигуры неприлично проглядывали сквозь ткань. Это мало волновало Тину — вряд ли кто-то зайдёт сюда и будет подглядывать за её тренировками. Она не могла позволить себе расслабиться и просто сидеть за столом в подвале. Тина твёрдо знала, что каким-нибудь образом вернётся в аврорат, и когда этот день настанет — она будет готова. Она всем покажет, что, понизив её, они совершили ужасную ошибку.

Тина подняла палочку вверх, готовясь к аппарационному тесту. В большом пустом зале потемнело, было видно лишь несколько возвышающихся цветных платформ. На каждой платформе светился круг, и чем выше была платформа, тем меньше становился круг. На самом верху в кружке едва хватало места, чтобы поставить обе ноги. Насколько она помнила слова Грейвса, задание состояло в том, чтобы как можно быстрее перемещаться с платформы на платформу, каждый раз оказываясь внутри круга. Промах или задержка на одной платформе дольше секунды карались сталкиванием нерадивого волшебника или волшебницы на пол. Абсолютный рекорд принадлежал самому Грейвсу — шесть целых, шесть десятых секунды.

Глубокий вздох. Её лучший результат не был даже близок к этому; если быть до конца честной, она вообще ни разу не завершила этот тест успешно. Но сегодня она точно справится.

Как только таймер был установлен, она аппарировала на первую платформу, которая витала в футе от пола. Как она и планировала, обе ноги оказались ровно в центре первого круга. Не теряя времени, она переместилась на следующую платформу — в четырёх футах над полом. Она продолжила восхождение, сосредоточившись на едва видимых кругах над головой и глухих хлопках аппарации, эхом отражающихся от стен. Она уже была на пятой платформе в пятнадцати футах от пола. Тина слишком долго провозилась с перемещением на шестую платформу, и в момент перемещения почувствовала, как твёрдая поверхность уходит из-под ног. Руки затряслись, высота пугала. Мыски едва коснулись круга, а она снова аппарировала, хотя знала, что не сможет удержать равновесие. Ноги почти вышли за пределы седьмого круга, а на восьмой платформе с круга предательски скользнул каблук, и в тот же миг пол ушёл из-под ног, и она почувствовала, как стремительно падает с высоты тридцати футов.

— Моллиаре.

Тина едва успела понять, что это не её голос произнёс заклинание, как мягко приземлилась на пол. Она забралась на верхнюю платформу. Она сделала это. Ну, почти сделала. И при этом почти погибла. Тина правда могла умереть, если бы не...

— Вы в курсе, что тренировочный зал доступен только для авроров?

Он не помог ей встать.

— Да, — скрепя зубами, ответила Тина, одёргивая одежду.

— Да, сэр, — поправил он, — а о том, что зал ни в коем случае нельзя использовать в одиночку, вы в курсе?

— Да, сэр, — передразнила его Тина. Он окинул её скептическим взглядом. В конце концов, Грейвс хоть и не был больше её непосредственным начальником, она всё ещё уважала его, — я всего лишь тренировалась.

— Тренировалась? Много ли в последнее время опасностей у вас внизу, в Отделе регистрации палочек?

Он начал ходить вокруг нее, как хищник, запугивающий добычу, прежде чем наброситься и убить. Она чувствовала на себе его тяжёлый взгляд, изучающий каждый дюйм её тела, словно кусок мяса. Тина подняла палочку и с силой сжала её, при этом чувствуя себя донельзя глупо от того, что не сделала этого в первую очередь.

— Нет, я тренировалась, чтобы быть готовой к восстановлению в должности аврора, сэр.

— Если я правильно понимаю, вас отстранили за нарушение правил, а вы хотите вернуться в строй просто нарушив больше правил? — наконец он остановился и теперь смотрел прямо на неё.

Да, в таком свете её поступок казался действительно глупым.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. Я больше не приду сюда, — пробормотала Тина, двигаясь в сторону сложенной верхней одежды и сумки. Но прежде, чем она успела потянуться за вещами, она услышала щелчок. Запираемой двери.

— Мисс Голдштейн, — произнёс Персиваль, стоя позади и сжимая в руке палочку, — вы нарушили два моих правила.

— Вы меня уволите, сэр? — равнодушно пожала плечами она, но в голосе явно был слышен намёк на досаду.

— Не совсем, — его голос стал ниже, чем обычно. — Это зависит от того, как вы поступите.

— В какой ситуации?

— Дуэль. Вы против меня, две победы из трёх, — произнёс он, убирая палочку в карман. — Если вы выиграете, я подумаю над тем, чтобы забыть об этих нарушениях.

Да, конечно! То, что он предлагал, было невозможно, Тина не смогла удержаться и бросила на него полный откровенного раздражения взгляд.

— Но сэр, за последние десять лет ни один аврор не смог победить вас в дуэли. С трудом верится в честность такого предложения.

— Я и не говорил, что это будет просто, — пожал плечами он, игнорируя злобный взгляд Тины. — Знаете что — я обещаю, что не буду использовать палочку.

Даже без палочки Грейвс всё ещё был слишком опасен. Одним из требований к аврору было владение всеми базовыми заклинаниями беспалочковой магией. Финальной проверкой навыка была дуэль против Грейвса. Никто ни разу не смог его победить, но его мнение и не зависело от этого — оно зависело от того, как ты смог себя показать. Тина была близка к нервному срыву, но с другой стороны, в этот раз у неё хотя бы будет палочка. Даже с большой натяжкой это не будет честная борьба, но он сравнял их возможности как мог. Ну, разве что он мог бороться против неё со связанной за спиной рукой.

Он отошёл к трибуне и снял пальто, вернувшись лишь в рубашке и жилете. Было непривычно видеть его без пиджака, и когда он повернулся лицом и направился к ней, она невольно оглядела его сверху донизу, восхищаясь крепким телосложением. Тина подошла в центр зала и встала лицом к нему.

— Бродвей и Канал-стрит, полдень.

Как только последнее слово сорвалось с его губ, зал преобразился в оживлённый перекрёсток в середине рабочего дня, с кучей волшебников и не-магов, пересекающих улицу, и проезжающих мимо машин. На время симуляции все объекты становились твёрдыми и способными принести серьёзный урон, она знала, что Грейвс не будет единственной её проблемой.

Он вежливо поклонился и одарил её улыбкой, как ей показалось, немного зловещей. Когда их взгляды пересеклись, она поняла, что не может упустить шанс и выпустила первое боевое заклинание. Оно полетело прямо на него, но, оказавшись в нескольких дюймах от его ладони, растворилось в воздухе.

Да, это точно не прогулка в парке.

Когда он начал пускать ответные заклинания, она взмахом палочки подняла в воздух куски асфальта между ними, используя их как щит, а затем запустила в него, но Грейвс легко отмахнулся, словно от бумажной стружки и не глядя отправил их в подъезжающие машины. Одна из них экстренно затормозила, её начало заносить в его сторону, Персиваль сменил направление машины, отправив её прямо на Тину.

Но в этот раз она была быстрее и с помощью Экспульсо взорвала авто. Взрыв выглядел словно огромный огненный шар, она едва успела отпрыгнуть и не попасть под разлетающиеся во все стороны куски металла. Она выглянула из-за укрытия — лотка с хот-догами — и увидела, что "люди" на улице в панике разбегаются от того, что было некогда машиной. Серый дым окутал улицу, но она успела заметить среди обломков знакомое тело, — он лежал лицом вниз рядом с горящей машиной.

Мерлин, она убила его. Она убила Персиваля Грейвса.

Тина выбежала из укрытия, пытаясь сквозь паникующую толпу пешеходов пробраться к телу. Густое и ядовитое дымовое облако вокруг становилось всё плотнее, но она должна была добраться до него и убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Оказавшись рядом, она мгновенно опустилась на колени и проверила пульс. Рука была ледяной. Абсолютно неправдоподобно ледяной. Как только дым рассеялся, она заметила, что чёрный дорогой костюм превратился в дешёвый и неряшливый коричневый, и слишком поздно до неё дошло, что её одурачили как девчонку. Как только она собралась встать, неведомая сила заставила её снова опуститься на колени, а руки с силой зажали за спиной. Тина ощутила, как тяжёлая рука сомкнулась на шее.

— Так, так, Голдштейн, — произнёс Грейвс, — взрыв был хорошей идеей, но твоё последующее решение было слишком беспечным. Сброс имитации.

Загруженная улица растворилась в воздухе, окружая их привычными серыми стенами.

— Я думала, это были вы, — тон её получился умоляющим — он сильнее сдавил её горло, пальцами скользя по шее под волосами. От этого грубого жеста начала кружиться голова.

Он резко поднял её и затянул невидимые путы на руках. Тина не смогла сдержать стона, вопреки воле вырвавшегося из её рта. Ох, Мерси Льюис, она не должна была показывать ему эту слабость. Сделав быстрый рывок, он прижал её спину к своей груди. Что-то мягкое и влажное коснулось уха, вынудив её немедленно выпрямиться.

— В этот раз не отвлекайся, — едва слышимый шёпот заставил её нервно прикусить нижнюю губу. — Второй раунд.

Какого чёрта только что произошло!?

Он освободил её, но она всё ещё не могла пошевелиться. Он слышал, он точно слышал, как она застонала, и, боги, неужели он возбудился? Тина бросила на него быстрый взгляд и наткнулась на дьявольскую улыбку и заметный бугор, выпирающий из брюк.

— Выбирай локацию.

— Доки, ночь, — пробормотала она, всё ещё немного дрожа. Она просто обязана выиграть в этом раунде, или только бог знает, что он сделает с ней. Кстати, а что он собирался с ней сделать? Какая-то часть Тины почти хотела это выяснить.

Сосредоточься, Тина. Подумай о том, как сильно ты хочешь снова стать аврором.

Зал снова преобразился. Стало темно, они стояли на деревянном настиле верфи; то тут, то там были нагромождены многочисленные разномастные коробки и контейнеры, а недалеко маячил пришвартованный корабль. Она удостоила его лёгким кивком, который он с готовностью вернул. Второй раунд начался.

Она неслучайно выбрала эту локацию — в доках легко можно было спрятаться и атаковать исподтишка. Всё, что ей оставалось — это подождать, пока он потеряет её из вида, а затем внезапно напасть.

Не теряя времени, они начали посылать друг в друга заклинания, по большей части неравные. Несмотря на то, что она до безумия хотела выиграть, она то и дело ловила себя на том, что смотрит на его брюки, что, конечно же, не ускользнуло от внимания Грейвса, и понимающая ухмылка на его лице лишь это подтверждала. Но довольно — у неё действительно была возможность выиграть этот раунд. После того, как она послала в него самый сильный Ступефай, который только могла наколдовать, Тина нырнула за кучу коробок неподалёку, одновременно направляя на Грейвса ещё дюжину с другой стороны. Гора упавших ящиков на некоторое время укрыла её от его взгляда, и, воспользовавшись заминкой, она быстро трансфигурировалась в один из неприметных ящиков.

Грейвсу не составило особого труда убрать со своего пути эту детскую преграду, но когда последний из упавших на него ящиков был расколот в щепки, Грейвс с удивлением обнаружил, что Тины нигде не было. Хищная усмешка, что всё это время отражалась на его лице, сменилась выражением замешательства, он повернулся вокруг, исследуя каждое направление локации. Он шагнул в сторону, где она находилась, сшибая каждую коробку, за которой, как он полагал, она могла бы спрятаться, но не мог найти её.

Он подошёл уже очень близко, пытаясь понять, что она задумала. Он повернулся к ней спиной, рассматривая внушительную колонну из поставленных друг на друга ящиков. Сейчас или никогда. Она вмиг вернула себе прежний облик и выпустила из палочки связывающее заклинание. Он повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть её, но не успел поставить защиту — руки и ноги оказались плотно сжаты, а сам он упал на деревянный настил. С нескрываемой самодовольной улыбкой она запрыгнула прямиком на его бёдра и приставила палочку к голове.

На его лице отразилась смесь удивления и разочарования, и Тина чуть не расхохоталась. Великий и ужасный Персиваль Грейвс повержен ни кем иным, как девчонкой из Одела регистрации палочек. Кому расскажи — не поверят. Она немного сдвинулась, собираясь встать, но почувствовала упёршийся во внутреннюю сторону бедра всё ещё эрегированный член. Настала её очередь удивляться, а на его лице отразилась лёгкая ухмылка.

— Последний раунд. Отпусти меня.

Она слезла с него и одним движением палочки освободила от невидимых пут. Стены зала снова стали светло-серыми. Не удостоив её взглядом, Грейвс направился к трибуне и снял жилетку, аккуратно положив её рядом с пиджаком. Затем он неспешно отстегнул серебрянные запонки, которые, на памяти Тины, никогда раньше не покидали рукавов рубашек. Те самые рукава он закатал до локтей, а потом снял галстук.

Она до сих пор отчётливо видела его возбуждённый член под туго натянутыми брюками. Казалось, что сейчас он стал ещё больше.

Тем не менее, она никогда раньше не видела его таким непринуждённым, желудок сжался от внезапно возникшего волнения. Что-то подсказывало, что последний раунд не будет похож на предыдущие два, но Тина не могла решить — пугало это её или возбуждало.

— Переулок, полночь, — его голос был неожиданно весел.

Зал преобразился в пустой тёмный переулок где-то на Манхэттене, позади была кирпичная стена, а в другом конце сетка металлического забора. Расстояния между "возвышающимися" с обеих сторон зданиями едва хватало, чтобы вытянуть руки. И естественно, эта локация подразумевала, что в середине ночи здесь едва будет просачиваться хоть какой-нибудь свет.

Когда она снова посмотрела вперёд, Грейвса уже не было.

Сердце почти остановилось. В переулке не было никаких предметов и совершенно не было места, куда можно спрятаться, он будто исчез.

— Люмос, — прошептала она, разгоняя кромешную тьму слабым светом палочки. Перед ней появилась тень, Тина выпустила обездвиживающее заклинание, но зацепила лишь кирпичную кладку дома.

Очень плохо. Она сделала то, что он учил её никогда не делать — упустила след.

Она резко повернулась, выпуская другое заклинание на случай, если Грейвс был позади, но оно ушло в никуда.

Что-то ледяное пролетело в дюйме от её щеки, заставив тут же снова крутануться на каблуках и громко выкрикнуть контрзаклятие, снова посылая его в стену. Сердце отбивало бешеные ритмы, она начала сомневаться в том, что действительно почувствовала выпущенное заклинание. Он дразнил её, пытаясь вывести из себя, и, чёрт возьми, у него это прекрасно получалось.

Глухой хлопок сзади.

Она резко повернулась и увидела прямо перед собой резко надвигающееся чёткое очертание высокой фигуры. В его глазах она заметила такой дьявольский блеск, которого не видела ни у одного мужчины, тем более, у Грейвса. Но затем, также внезапно, с таким же хлопком он снова растворился в воздухе. Он исчез, но ку...

В мгновение ока что-то схватило её сзади, властная рука зажала рот прежде, чем она смогла что-то прокричать.

— Ш-ш-ш, — вторая рука перехватила её в районе груди. Она инстинктивно пыталась бороться, вывернуться из плена, но он лишь сжал хватку ещё крепче. — Успокойся, а иначе я заставлю тебя.

Он всё ещё не убрал руку с её губ, будто поставил непреодолимую стену, вторую руку он так сильно вдавливал в диафрагму, что она с трудом могла дышать. Но она сразу повиновалась приказу и встала, не шевелясь, а только рвано дышала в ладонь. Не разжимая хватки, он повернулся и толкнул её к холодной кирпичной стене симуляции. Она не могла пошевелиться, даже если бы очень сильно этого захотела.

— В следующий раз потрудись посмотреть наверх. Прямо над тобой был балкон, — мимоходом заметил он. Она разочарованно закатила глаза, коря себя за такую дурацкую ошибку. — И, как мы успешно выяснили, мисс Голдштейн, твои проблемы никак не связаны с отсутствием нужной квалификации, — его низкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом с ухом, — это всё твоя неспособность следовать приказам.

— Но я не…

— Ш-ш-ш, — снова зашипел он, чуть грубее надавливая ладонью на рот, — ни слова, ни звука не должно сорваться с твоих губ, пока я не уберу руку. Ты можешь лишь качать или кивать головой, когда я что-то спрошу. Поняла?

Она кивнула стене перед собой. Медленно. Тина чувствовала, как жар, окутавший всё тело, собирается в одном конкретном месте. Абсолютно не вовремя.

— Сейчас я дам тебе шанс выиграть эту дуэль, — сказал он, мазнув горячим дыханием по ушной раковине, — знаешь как?

Она покачала головой.

— О, ты должна знать. Ты ведь смотрела на него с конца второго раунда.

Тине пришлось глубоко вдохнуть. О боже. Он имел ввиду... Конечно, он имел ввиду именно это. Но что именно он хотел, чтобы она сделала? Она же не может просто спросить его, не получив при этом наказание: и одному Мерлину известно, каким в данном случае оно будет. Грейвс всё ещё ждал. Тина снова глубоко вдохнула и оторвала свою руку от его руки, зажимающей ей рот, по всей видимости, до тех пор, пока они не закончат. Она всё ещё не могла его видеть, поэтому начала вслепую шарить по телу, сперва случайно задев бёдра. Так как он очевидно не возражал против того, что сейчас происходило, она воспользовалась случаем и провела ладонью по гладкой ткани брюк, чувствуя, как напрягаются мышцы под ней. Тина и не думала, что когда-нибудь ей удастся трогать начальника в столь интимных местах. Не очень далеко от того места, где она начала свои исследования, Тина нащупала приличный бугор под одеждой. Из её горла сорвался нервный вздох.

— Хорошо, — промурлыкал он, — очень хорошо. Расстёгивай.

Она сделала, как он велел — молния проходила по всей длине члена. Он был очень горячим, и, боже, намного больше, чем ей казалось во время дуэли. То, чем они занимались, было абсолютно неправильно: она не могла себе представить, что когда-либо окажется в таком положении, но, что скрывать, маленькая часть её разума всегда втайне хотела, чтобы это случилось. И сейчас она держала в своей руке его напряжённый член.

Грейвс убрал руку с её живота и положил поверх её руки.

— Я покажу тебе, что ты должна делать. А ты в точности повторишь. Поняла?

Она кивнула, задев его щёку, опасаясь, что в любой момент может потерять контроль и совершить ошибку. Он сразу задал быстрый темп и направил её движения — от основания до самого конца, заставил сжать его сильнее, чем она сделала это изначально. Тина мысленно пыталась представить, насколько большим был его член: определённо больше, чем у тех мужчин, с которыми она спала. И такой толстый, что она с трудом могла полностью обхватить его.

Грейвс убрал руку, и она продолжила действовать в том же ритме, что он показал, не останавливаясь ни на секунду. Его тёплое дыхание стало прерывистым и частым, оно щекотало ухо и было единственным показателем того, что она всё делала в точности, как он хотел. Она пыталась не представлять, как он снимает с неё брюки и входит в неё, но было слишком поздно — Тина дышала теперь так же прерывисто и часто, как он.

— Хорошо, Голдштейн, молодец, — его вздох послал волны озноба вниз по позвоночнику. — Думаю, ты заслуживаешь награду.

Он поднял свободную руку и запустил её под рубашку. Внезапно её дыхание стало даже более прерывистым, чем его. Он с жадностью провёл рукой по чувствительной коже живота, двигаясь вверх, к бюстгальтеру, но и этого было недостаточно. Безо всяких прелюдий Грейвс запустил руку в чашечку лифчика, исследуя, сжимая и щипая её грудь. Тина не сдержалась и сильнее сжала член.

— Сосредоточься на задании, Голдштейн, — прорычал он, сильно ущипнув затвердевший сосок. — Это единственное предупреждение. Поняла?

Она кивнула и, закусив губу, возобновила движение. Тина прикрыла глаза, пытаясь игнорировать жадные пальцы на груди и горячий язык, блуждающий по раковине уха, и сфокусировалась на твёрдом члене в своей руке и холодной стене напротив. Это была самая настоящая пытка. Сейчас на отдала бы всё на свете за возможность хоть раз застонать, только для того, чтобы выпустить хоть немного сдерживаемой энергии.

— Я буду двигаться тебе навстречу. Сопротивляйся. Поняла?

Она прервалась, неуверенная в том, что именно он от неё хотел. Но так как она не могла ни о чём спросить, Тина медленно кивнула, всё ещё сохраняя неподвижность. Сделав глубокий вдох, он внезапно начал входить в её ладонь. Он просто трахал её руку, и Тина довольно быстро сообразила, чего он от неё ждал — она начала двигать рукой в противоположном ему направлении.

Из его горла вырвалось шипение, он стал грубее сжимать её тело, управляя ею, забирая то, что он хотел. Он опустил блузку и принялся расстёгивать молнию на её брюках.

Он собирался, о Мерси Льюис, он собирался касаться её там. Тине снова пришлось закусить губу, которая к концу вечера точно будет кровоточить, и собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не ослабить хватку на члене. Но никакая сила воли не могла подготовить к тому, что он собирался с ней сделать. Он запустил руку между её ног и сразу же надавил пальцами на мокрый и пульсирующий клитор. Ничто не помогло ей сдержать стон, глухой вибрацией вырвавшийся из горла.

— Ш-ш-ш, — напомнил он, сильнее нажимая на клитор. — Ни звука, пока моя рука закрывает тебе рот. Если мне придётся напомнить об этом ещё раз, будет хуже. Поняла?

Она кивнула, пытаясь понять, что значит "будет хуже". Ей захотелось укусить его за пальцы, что до сих пор лежали поверх её рта, показать, что она вольна не подчиняться ему, но, чёрт возьми, она жутко не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Может, он имел ввиду именно это — он остановится, отпустит её и оставит одну, опустошённую и разбитую?

Тину затрясло, она пыталась игнорировать поступательные движения его пальцев, массирующих наиболее чувствительную зону, и его губы, вылизывающие её шею, сосущие, кусающие, доминирующие. Ей пришлось сфокусироваться только лишь на члене, всё ещё беспощадно входившем в её руку.

Внезапно он полностью погрузил палец в её влагалище — до конца, без предупреждения. Чтобы удержаться от крика, Тина свободной рукой со всей силы вцепилась в его руку, стараясь всё же сохранить темп. Её незначительное движение вызвало у него лишь тихий смешок, вибрирующий на её коже. Он запустил в неё второй палец и начал размеренно двигаться. Пришлось уткнуться лбом в шершавую стену, чтобы удержаться от крика, стона, да хоть чего-нибудь.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, — в его голосе слышалась боль, он сжал зубы на чувствительной коже шеи. — Мы почти у цели. Раздвинь ноги.

Она сделала, как было велено, и была вознаграждена ещё одним пальцем, проникающим во влагалище, трахающем её, мучившим.

— Сейчас я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, Тина, — его голос стал намного грубее. Использование её имени в одном предложении с таким вульгарным словом послало по телу волны озноба, возбуждая её больше, чем это было возможно. — Направь меня.

Грейвс вытащил из неё все три пальца, оставляя после себя пустоту, которую только он и мог теперь заполнить. Тина почувствовала, как её брюки и бельё без чьей-либо помощи спускаются к щиколоткам. Она осторожно направила его член во влагалище, уже чувствуя, как легко заходит головка. Он немного переместился и оказался совсем близко, она могла бы поклясться, что слышит их общее сердцебиение. Ожидание невыносимо.

— Ни единого звука, — он снова нащупал её клитор, потёр его жёстче, чем до этого, оттолкнув Тину от приближающегося оргазма.

Она кивнула, и одновременно он резко вошёл в неё, почти припечатав к стене. Он застонал что-то нечленораздельное прямо ей в ухо, а потом продолжил безжалостно трахать. Тина до безумия хотела присоединиться к нему, хотела выкрикивать его имя, но только и могла, что двигаться ему навстречу и впиваться ногтями в его руки. В конце концов, он всё ещё не убрал их.

— Я знаю, что ты уже хочешь кончить, Тина, — Персиваль дразнил её, всё сильнее и яростней вдалбливаясь в напряжённое тело, тёрся об неё, теряя остатки самообладания. Рука на её лице сжала хватку чуть сильнее, словно напоминая о приказе. — Здесь и сейчас.

Она покачала головой, потому что знала, что не сможет остановиться, даже если захочет. Он продолжал входить в неё в бешеном темпе, вдавливая, растягивая и заполняя её так, как она и представить себе не могла.

— О да. Хочу почувствовать, как ты сжимаешься вокруг моего члена, как твои ногти впиваются в мою кожу, — Грейвс уже рычал, — и ты всё это сделаешь, не издав ни единого писка.

Она хотела снова замотать головой, но почувствовала, как его губы впились в основание её шеи, истязая кожу, пока её не начало саднить. Сладкая боль, смешанная с неустанным давлением его члена и руки, вызвала во всём теле внезапный взрыв оргазма. Тина зажмурилась, руки хватали и сжимали любую часть тела Грейвса, до которой могли дотянуться, пальцы впивались в его кожу, одежду: она пыталась сделать всё, только бы сдержать рвущийся наружу крик.

— Чёрт, Тина, — он простонал ей в шею, его бёдра с силой вбились в неё, он наконец совсем потерял контроль, вошёл в неё один раз, второй, и Тина почувствовала, как он кончил. — Чёрт возьми. Потрясающе.

Он вышел из неё и аккуратно отпустил, но всё, что она могла сделать — это в изнеможении привалиться к стене, так как колени тряслись так сильно, будто она несколько миль гналась за преступником. Теперь, когда она снова могла говорить, никакие слова или звуки не шли в голову — разум был опустошён. Она ощущала странную пустоту вокруг губ, где так долго находилась его рука. Стало очень некомфортно и одиноко. Она провела рукой вокруг шеи и почувствовала следы от его укусов и засосов, которые ей каким-то образом придётся скрыть от сестры и остального отдела.

— Сброс имитации.

Лампы снова осветили серое помещение, а полуголая Тина до сих пор стояла у стены, пока Грейвс надевал жилет. Она быстро надела бельё и брюки и впервые с начала третьего раунда посмотрела ему в глаза. На его лице застыло абсолютно беспечное выражение, будто это не они две минуты назад трахались как одержимые.

— Вы вернёте меня в отдел?

Он усмехнулся, застёгивая запонки на рукавах.

— Конечно, нет. Это был способ добиться прощения за то, что ты нарушила мои правила пользования залом. Поздравляю, ты прощена.

Тина застыла на месте. У неё совершенно вылетело из головы, что можно было поторговаться за возвращение в аврорат.

Грейвс достал из кармана синий пузырёк и протянул ей, снова становясь серьёзным.

— Что это?

— Экстренная контрацепция. Выпей прямо сейчас.

Он скрестил руки на груди, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в её лицо.

Он просто хранил у себя в кармане этот пузырёк. Тина не могла себе представить, что это зелье он носил с собой просто так. Нет, он, должно быть, взял его с собой перед тем, как прийти сюда... Перед... О, чёрт. Этой ночью он наткнулся на неё не случайно. Он всё запланировал. Вплоть до малейшей детали.

Кроме второго раунда. Он не ожидал, что проиграет, и она будет припоминать ему это так долго, как только сможет.

Она не удержалась и хихикнула, а затем выпила зелье и отдала пустой флакон Грейвсу. Её одурачили, но чёрт бы её побрал, если она не получила от этого удовольствие. Он положил флакон в карман и направился к выходу, но у самой двери остановился и повернулся к Тине.

— Ну а сейчас, мисс Голдштейн, после того, что я увидел сегодня, я определённо могу рекомендовать мадам Президент восстановить вас на службе. Но только если вы согласитесь каждый вечер до конца месяца встречаться здесь и продолжать тренировки.

До конца месяца!? Целый месяц соблазнений, молчаливых оргазмов и пыток. Это безумие. Или нет?

Она собиралась ответить, но вместо этого лишь кивнула головой.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538241 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
